Death or Regret?
by ohtheeclevernessofme
Summary: Go ahead, kill me." "Fine." He looked at her straight, not twitching nor blinking. He waited. "Go on." She looked down. "I ...I can't." "Why not?" "I ... don't know." "Heh." HIATUS


**My new story for GA. It was on my mind for a while. So, here it is. c: Hope you like! :D**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything but my own plot. And just one character that is soon to come. ;D I'm not going to say this from now on, cause all it does is torture me. T~T**

**Summary: Mikan, the vampire hunter, has to go to Alice Academy. She meets Natsume Hyuuga. Who is her partner. She finds out that he is a vampire. And is also a part of the family that killed her family. So she takes revenge, but each time she tries, she learns something about him. And soon falls in love. But she kept her word to kill him for her mom and dad, since it was their wish, what will she do? Death or regret? **

_**Prologue**_

When I found out, I have to go to Alice Academy, I was completely shocked. Not being able to live with the two greatest adults in the world. Sure, they're not my real parents, but they are my adoptive parents. I'm going to miss both pair of parents. In fact I already am, and I haven't even been a mile away from them yet. Ok, I guess you're getting a little confused.

There are five kinds of species (And I'm not going to count the animals, that's too many to list), humans, Alices, werewolves, spooks, and the one's I despise the most, vampires. Why I despise the vampires? Because, they're the ones that murdered my whole family.

_It was my birthday. My most favorite day out of all the 365 days in a year. Finally I was turning 12. The whole family was gathered there. Even okaa-san and otou-san's best friends were there. Misaki and Tsubasa. They're a really lively couple. And when I say lively, I mean lively. It wasn't also the day I was turning 12, it was also the day, I discovered my Alice, or should I say, Alices._

_Nullification – from my mom -, and the copy Alice – from my dad. Aren't I lucky that everyone in the family was there? So I get to copy everyone's Alice or Alices. It was the best fun night ever … not. The party/reunion was interrupted. By who? The species I hate the most. Vampires. I couldn't count how many were there. But I know they killed everybody. The only people that survived were me, Misaki, and Tsubasa. So, from that day, I was trained. Trained to be a vampire hunter. To kill vampires. It was my favorite hobby after that incident. Misaki and Tsubasa adopted me, and I was done with training._

I later on learned about the "vegetarian" vampires. The one's that don't eat humans, but eats animals. I like those kinds. But it's really rare to find of family like that. Then later on the years, I began to do some research, on blood. I learned about the molecules in blood and began to make blood tablets. I have met one family of "vegetarian" vampires. She was half vampire and half Alice. Her name was Hotaru, and now she's my best friend.

I was glad that she was coming with me to Alice Academy. Unfortunately, she was forced to go to Alice Academy too. I don't know how I'm going to continue my vampire hunting. It's going to be hard to escape the school. I sighed and shrugged that off, thinking I'll think about that some other time.

I arrived at the academy. I met with the principal of the academy and he gave me a grand tour. Well, not much of a grand tour, he just wants to make me feel special. And he failed at that. Nothing was amusing enough except when he fell down flat on his tushie. And landed with a huge thud, which could have been mistaken as an earthquake. I practically fell down myself after him. It was that strong. And awfully loud if I may add.

I sighed as I got up and helped the principal up. We both shared a little laugh, for me, it was more like forced, as we headed over to my class. The principal and the teacher whispered a few things, mostly concerning about me, of course. The teacher had blond hair, not something I see everyday, a Japanese guy having blond hair, purple eyes, and a smile that could enchant anybody. And I mean _anybody_. Including _guys_. Now _that_ is not a natural normal thing from an everyday life. I grimaced in thought. Narumi took me inside the class, as he introduced me.

"Class, this is Mikan Sakura, she's a new student here. So everyone treat her well. Now to decide for her partner. Hmmm … how about Natsume-kun? Yeah, Natsume-kun will be your partner. He can show you around school. If you have any questions just ask him. Ok?"

I nodded in response, and looked around the class for a person that seemed like a Natsume. I found Hotaru looking stoic as ever in the second row. But I couldn't find a person to look like a Natsume.

"Uh, which is Natsume?" I asked, clueless.

"Ah, Natsume-kun, can you please show yourself to Mikan-chan?"

I waited, curious. Slowly, the boy stood up. He had ravenous hair, crimson eyes, and a face that was absolutely stunning. The features were too good, maybe too great. This was my partner? Heaven must really love me. He probably has a girlfriend though, considering his good looking features. It's not really possible. He scowled in response, and lazily raised his hand, not looking at me. I sighed and walked over to the empty seat next to him.

As I was making myself comfortable in my seat, this 'Natsume' guy, was also making himself comfortable. He lazily put his legs on the table, his hands behind his head, and a manga book covering his face.

So he this kind of guy. Great. Like I'm going to be able to get along with this kind of person. But then again, Hotaru is like this too. Maybe I can get along with him. Who knows? Might as well give a simple greeting first. But is he sleeping?

I decided to go ahead and greet away anyways.

"Hi! I'm Sakura Mikan! What's your –" he interrupted me by putting his hand over my mouth. So he's not sleeping.

"Hyuuga Natsume," was his muffled reply.

This is where it _all_ began. The problems, the drama, the love, the conflicts, and yada yada yada.

**Done! Yes it's short, but tell me, do you ever expect a prologue to be 6 pages long or something? I often see prologue never being longer than 3. Mine's just two. ^^**

**Okies! Review! Like it! Or even better … LOVE IT! I'm loving the plot already … or maybe it's just the catching title. Hmm "Death or Regret?" Yeah, it's mostly the title and the couple. Especially the person playing the vampire! Wahaha! And I used some stuff from Twilight and Vampire Knight. And PLEASE don't think Natsume as Edward! Pretty please! It's just going to ruin Natsume's image! T~T**

**Natsume: Hn. I'm not **_**that **_**white. **

**ILoveNekos: Hey that's racism.**

**Natsume: Your mom.**

**ILoveNekos: MIKAN! He's talking mean about my mom!!**

**Mikan: Natsume! You selfish meanie perverted black cat!!!! You take it back!!**

**ILoveNekos: Well, I'll leave it at that! Ja Ne! ^^**

**Natsume: Strawberries?**

**Mikan: PERVERT!!**

**ILoveNekos: HEY! GET YOUR FILTHY BUGGING EYES OFF MIKAN'S PANTIES!!**


End file.
